Stanathan
by LovingCastle
Summary: What happens when Nathan starts falling in love with Stana while acting as Castle and Beckett. Will Stana know? Will Nathan tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Stana walked in looking around for her castmates. "Where are they?" she thought. She really wanted to start acting. Stana was ready to act as Beckett and just maybe she wanted to kiss Nathan again.

(Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Stana wouldn't want to admit that though, because maybe Nathan didn't feel the same way. She thought it would be better to just hide that fact and just act her real feelings through Kate Beckett. Was it suppose to be that hard? She walked through the set and found Nathan. He was filming a scene with Molly. Stana loved how Molly and Nathan always did scenes, acting like they really had a bonding relationship between Daughter and Father. She started thinking what if Nathan was a dad? He would be a great father. Then Stana couldn't stop her mind from wondering off...

(You guys/girls are awesome!Thanks for those of ya'll who love this idea! It means a lot to me. I respect Stana and Nathan as always,no hate please. Should I go on? :))


	3. Chapter 3

Stana loved watching them act together on scenes. Everyone would always have fun and joke around. All the cast mates would stand around and watch others film scenes. They would all always support each other no matter what. When one person is sad, everyone will try to make them smile. Nathan and Molly would always just have a good time acting. Then Stana's mind started wondering off about Nathan again... Stana was afraid to say anything about her feelings, because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Nathan. She didn't want that to happen at all. Maybe they should just stay friends. She wasn't sure but, right now she was happy that her and Nathan were good friends. Stana stopped her thoughts when she heard the director yell, ''Cut!" How long was she thinking for? Apparently it was a long while..

Molly finished her scene and ran to Stana. She really wanted to know, if Stana thought she did a good job on the scene she had just finished. So Molly asked, "Hey Stana I was just wondering, do you think I did a good job on that scene?" Stana just smiled..As always she thought Molly had done amazing. Stana looked at her and said, ''You were awesome, as you are for every other scene you're in." Molly laughed and said, ''Thanks."

Molly was happy that Stana thought she did well. She was a role model to Molly. Molly was curious, as to what the rest of her own life was going to be like. Maybe Stana could give her some advice? She asked Stana if they could talk about later. Stana was happy, and of course she said yes.

Both girls were very happy.

(So here's ch 3. Not really Stanathan, but I always wanted a Stana/Molly scene again :) I can't update really soon because I'm having some physical problems. So I'm sorry. Thanks again to those of you who support this story. Much love 3 )


	4. Chapter 4

(**So sorry everyone! I haven't forgotten about this story I will post ASAP. My health issues have been acting up, please don't be mad :(**

**)**

**( Hopefully I will be able to post as soon as I feel better! Send me requests for what you would like in the next chapter! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

Stana was just smiling the whole day, I mean come on she was just the happiest person right now. She had amazing friends, family, and co-stars . She was lost in her thoughts and accidentally bumped into someone.. Of course it had to be Nathan... The one guy she had wanted to see, but was trying to hide her actual feelings. Nathan just smiled and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was actually heading to lunch.. Would you want to join me?.. Stana was fangirling (Did I spell that right? Omg.) inside. She didn't want things to be awkward so she just nodded.

At lunch the whole cast was eating together. Stana was kind of disappointed because she kind of wanted to be alone with Nathan. Was that such a bad thing? Everyone was talking and laughing, but Nathan wasn't there yet. Molly noticed she was alone so came over and tried to start up a conversation. Hey she wasn't about to say that she heard the whole talk between "Stanathan." Molly just asked more questions about college and what should she expect in the future. Stana loved talking with her but she couldn't get one question out of the back of her mind. Where the hell was Nathan?

Stana just started thinking the worst. Did he forget, did something bad happen, or did he just ditch her.. and everyone of course. Molly could tell Stana was disappointed that Nathan hadn't showed up yet. One thing was for sure, Molly was going to have a long, long, long, make that a very long talk with him.

(**How was that? I'm sorry if it sucked.. I just had to post because I felt bad.. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all the lovely supporters for this story. Love you all. No hate please. If my health gets better, I will post sooner! I promise! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Stana and Molly talked for a few minutes. Both girls had the same question in their minds, "Where was Nathan?" Stana didn't want Molly to think she wasn't listening to a word she was saying so she let the Nathan thing slide.. They kept on talking, just about life Stana was happy she and Molly were finally spending time together. They barely saw each other on set. They need to get more Beckett/Alexis scenes! Who agrees?

Meanwhile...

Nathan was trying to prepare everything he had wanted to do.. Fix a nice dinner, get the cast gifts, or something magical. He kept on watching the clock. Time was going by fast, he was already running late for his dinner date with Stana. Wait... rewind, "Date." Where did that come from?! Okay so maybe he felt happy that he called it a date, but what if he admitted his feelings. Would they stay together, would they breakup, would it ruin the show, would it ruin their special friendship?

When did things get so confusing, hard, and complicated. So many questions and doubts. What if it did work out. That would be great.. But did Stana even feel the same way?...

**(Thanks lovelies you all are amazing. To people who hate it, please don't post rude comments, just ignore this. I have already been bullied so much.. It hurts knowing, that people who don't know me are judging me.. As thanks to everyone sending prayers for me. My health has gotten worse, but I'm trying to stay very strong.)**


	7. Chapter 7

(NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER, I'M SORRY..

**My health issues have been acting up a lot these past few days. I haven't forgotten about this story. I will update when my health gets a little better. Thanks for your prayers. I can't wait to continue this. It'll be a few days/ or weeks. Don't give up on me :(**

**For my supporters for this story thanks to all, you have never judged me. Thanks.**

**Haters: DON'T READ THIS STORY PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE/SUPPORT THIS. I'm tired of being judged.**

**Again thanks to everyone, and feel free to tell me what you would like the next chapter to be about.**

**I'm also sorry again, maybe tomorrow I will force myself to do another.. chapter. xox)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone this is the author's sister. My sis hasn't been her best for the past few weeks. She told me to just say that she hasn't forgot about this story. Sending her love to you. She also says thanks for all the prayers. K says she'll continue ASAP.

Always.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thanks for the love really appreciate it! You all are so amazing. Who's ready for Castle Season 6!? :))**

Stana loved talking to Molly, but she still was wondering where Nathan was. Molly could tell that Stana was getting a little bored. She decided to tell Stana, that she had to go do some scenes. Of course she was secretly going to go find Nathan and have a talk with him. Stana felt bad..she didn't want Molly to think she didn't want to talk. Stana just told Molly to have fun and not to work too hard.

Molly left and was running all around the set. She kept on accidentally running into people. What? She had to find Nathan before Stana would eventually give up and leave. Deep down she really loved both of them. So she kind of wanted to find Nathan and see what was taking him so long. Finally Molly went to Nathan's room. She walked in and said, "Nathan, where are you!?"

Nathan was talking on the phone when he heard someone calling him. He saw Molly from the corner of his eye, and gave her the hold on sign with his hand. A few minutes later Nathan hung up the phone and said, "Hey, Molly!" Molly just gave him a look. "What's taking you so long!?" she whispered/shouted. "Stana's still waiting at the lunch room.."

Nathan looked at his watch, wow time really did fly by. And he was late for his date! There's that word again.."Date." "I have a good reason!" he said. Molly just gave him a well, go on look. (I've done that sooo many times, has anyone else?) He went on. "Well I decided to order a huge lunch for the whole cast, which I just finished ordering, and I got Stana a gift"...Molly smiled, "Are you going to show me or do I have to wait?" He smirked.."we'll see"..

Molly laughed and started walking out mumbling, "This better be a great gift." Nathan followed her out, smiling a little.

**(How was that? Molly/Nathan scene.. :) Next chapter should be more Stana and Nathan! Any ideas? And what do you think the gift is? It may take a while to update due to my health. Thanks for all the support and love. Can't wait to continue! Spelling errors, are my bad. :))**


	10. Chapter 10

(**Thanks for all the reviews! Sending love to everyone! Always.)**

Stana just stayed in the lunch room. All alone...well that wasn't true, her other cast mate were there. That didn't really matter though to her all she could think about was Nathan. What was taking him so long? Did he forget about her? Or was he just going to ignore her? All these questions were running through her mind. Hopefully later on she would be thinking more straight. Stana really liked Nathan as a friend..maybe more. She just didn't want to really admit her feelings, because she thought it would ruin their friendship. Stana didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that friendship. It meant everything to her.

Nathan was following Molly to the lunch room, thinking about Stana. He had a special place for her in his heart. He cared about her a lot. Nathan was just thinking, what if they did have a relationship? Would it work out, mess up the show, or just mess up everything? Maybe it would work out, they'd be happy, and having fun. That could wait for later...right now he had to focus on the gift or gifts he got Stana. Hopefully she'd like them.

Nathan walked into the lunch room. Stana was just sitting down looking at her script. He felt bad for making her wait, but he wanted everything to be great. Nathan walked up to Stana's table and sat down. Nathan said,"Hey, sorry for taking forever." Stana looked at him and said,"It's fine, you're a busy guy." Ouch... was that suppose to hurt his feelings? "I have a good reason.." Nathan said. "Actually I have a surprise for the cast...it's a wonderful dinner, that's arriving in a few minutes. I also have a few gifts for you too" he smiled. Stana looked at him suspiciously..,"For me?" He nodded.

(**Okay, I'm not feeling my best, but I tried doing it.. My health is a little worse. I'll try to be updating ASAP. Depends how I'm feeling. Thanks for the prayers. Hope this chapter was okay for everyone. Next chapter will probably be revealing the gifts. REMINDER: I support Stanathan, this is all fiction. I wish they dated.. but I'm happy right now while they're just friends. I respect the whole cast. That's all. :) Thanks for the ideas, support, and love. :))**


	11. Chapter 11

** (Guess who's back! Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for the next chapters. Health issues have been acting crazy... so if I'm slooooow. I apologize. Thanks for reviews!)**

****Stana felt curious and happy. Nathan had a gift for her?...Oh not just her, the cast was getting a free dinner! Still Stana was just smiling happily. She had lots of thoughts running through her mind. "What could it be...wait he said a few gifts. What could it be!?" She was definitely going to drive herself crazy with all these questions. Of course though on the outside she was acting all calm. Oh, crap Nathan was still watching her, she wasn't even aware that he was still with her. Stana snapped out of it and asked him, "Really, a few gifts for me why?"

Nathan was just carefully watching Stana carefully. Watching her emotions, or trying to.. Stana could hide how she was feeling really well kind of like Beckett, no wonder she played her perfectly. He was getting worried, she was staying silent. Was that a good or bad sign? Maybe this was a bad idea. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't hear Stana ask him a question.

Nathan thought about Stana's question carefully. He knew why, but didn't want to just blurt it out. Nathan smiled and said," Well, you're a great girl, friend, partner, actress, and you're really amazing." What? He wasn't try to flatter her. He meant what he said. Stana over here was blushing and smiling. She was really touched, it kind of made the fact that she really liked Nathan, good. She wasn't really doubting that maybe they could have a relationship. Stana smiled at him, "Thank you that means a lot, it really does."

Nathan was smiling, he was really happy. Of course he had to act natural and replied, "Always." He looked at his watch time was flying by really fast. He saw his friend standing by the door and waved him over. Nathan paid him, and stood up,"Attention everyone, since you guys have been working so hard everyone's getting a free dinner. With anything else you want to eat it's all on me." Everyone smiled and yelled,"Thanks Nathan!"

He sat down again with Stana. She was smiling a lot. It felt good to see her happy. "You get your gifts later Ms. Katic, I didn't forget about you that easily."

**(Yay! I survived to write this chapter. Sorry if it isn't that great, health was acting up. I'll try to do the next chapters better, I promise. I'll try updating ASAP. Remember I won't forget about this story. Sending love to all. CASTLE SEASON 6 STARTS MONDAY SEPTEMBER 23RD ON ABC SAME TIME AS ALWAYS! :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great. I'll try adding another chapter soon, been feeling the worst! Of course thanks all for the prayers. If it helps just read the chapters I posted before. So hopefully I'll update soon. Always. (Castle season 6 is 16 days awayyyyyyy! *eeeeppppp*)**


End file.
